Mountain Dude
Mountain Dude is the seventeenth episode of season four. Synopsis Jake becomes a mountain goat. Plot Mr. Mandrill notices that motivation at C.D.M.S. is down, so he gets a famous, former alumni who is a mountain goat named Billy Daniels, and he lives his life to the extreme. However, all of Billy's talk about living life like a mountain goat makes Jake Spidermonkey convinced that life would be much more fun as a mountain goat than as a spider-monkey, so Jake starts to live like a mountain goat. Now Mr. Mandrill must get Adam's help and work together in doing everything they can to get Jake back to normal Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Dennis Billy *Mr. Mandrill Minor Roles *Principal Pixiefrog *Windsor Gorilla *Stag Moose (Cameo) *Slips Python (Non-Speaking) *Donna Dorsal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jake's Mom (Mentioned) *Ingrid Giraffe (Credits Only) *Lupe Toucan (Credits Only) Trivia *The fourth wall is broken a total of seven times in this episode. *#When Jake gets the idea to become a mountain goat, Adam turns to the camera and says "Well, here we go, kids.", referencing to how the plot is officially staring. *#After Jake had completely transformed, Mr. Mandrill and Principal Pixiefrog call their endeavor a win and give a thumbs up to the camera. *#Windsor asks why Adam suspects something wrong is happening and Adam says that it usually does at the point in the episode, they're in. *#Adam turns to the camera and says "I told you something bad was gunna happen!" *#Once again, Adam says to the audience, "Here we go again, kids!" and laughs like an idiot. *#Mr. Mandrill suggests they reprogram Jake by giving him a training montage. *#After the montage, Jake again shows awareness that they were going through a montage. *Jake's two favorite foods are said to be bananas and wormy joes. *This episode has a running gag of Mr. Mandrill acting like a conspiracy nut, believing in a group of clowns who brainwash children. *Ingrid and Lupe are completely absent in the episode, itself, but they do make cameos during the ending credits. Slips Python is also left without dialogue, but is still heart bleating in the credits, which could be subjectively considered "speaking". *''Credits Gag:'' Cast members, standing on mountain tops and bleating like goats. Continuity *Mr. Mandrill attempts to knock Jake out cold with a shovel, and refers to his weapon of choice as a "pillow". Adam says that it's actually a shovel, and they should use something softer to knock him out, like an actual pillow. When using an actual pillow, it has the same effect as a shovel, which is what Mr. Mandrill calls it. This gag is referenced to in "Glazed and Confused", when Jake knocks Adam out with a shovel and later gives the shovel to Windsor, thanking him for letting him borrow his "pillow". Cultural References *The training montage is a parody on those from the Rocky Balboa movie franchise, having an instrumental soundtrack, sounding similar to Eye of the Tiger. *In the book of former student alumni, one of the names listed was Cal Thulu, which sounds like the mythical lovecraftian beast, Cthulhu. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Mr. Mandrill Episodes